A Mad, Mad Love
by ImpossibleOfMe
Summary: A modern day AlicexHatter love story with lots of lyrics to set some moods.   My first fanfiction, please R&R!  Based on, but not true to, the characters created by Lewis Carroll/Tim Burton.
1. More Than Ordinary

"A family vacation, aren't I a bit old for such things?" Alice thought to herself while peering out the car window at mile after mile of nothing but green pastures. It had been almost an entire year since Alice had seen her sister, Margaret, but she couldn't help but find the whole trip quite bothersome.

"At the risk of sounding like a child, are we almost there?" Alice asked her parents taking notice of the brightly lit signs that were intermittently breaking up the boring and repetitive fields. "Visit Winter Wonderland in Eclectic." "Eclectic, AL - 40 Miles." "Huntington College - 5 Miles."

"Why yes Alice, it seems we are just about there," replied her mother, a bit late.

"How long is Maggie's winter break?"

"Just about two weeks dear, you can tolerate us for that long can't you?"

"Yes mother," Alice replied, rolling her eyes and putting her headphones on. "At least I have you," she whispered almost silently to her iPod.

The music brings a smile back to her face, mouthing along to what she hears, "…I love you all but I gotta get out and change this scenery. I've got to find, what I'm living for, I've got to change this life that I'm living…" She interrupted her bliss momentarily, "Mother, you will let me borrow the car for an evening won't you?"

"Whatever for Alice?"

"I want to visit 'Wonderland'…a sign we passed, it's a winter festival of sorts…" The sound of her voice had a bit of disappointment as she spoke, already knowing her mother's answer.

"We could go as a family dear, it sounds like great fun!"

She heard what she had expected and muttered under her breath, "Forget I even mentioned it," and turned her attention back to the only thing that seemed to make her happy anymore, her music, again silently mouthing the words, "…I tried to find someplace that seemed right for me. I walked the streets until I lost my mind, and that was the best place to be. When I lost my mind the truth set me free."

As the music stopped, so did the car. Alice glanced to her left as they parked the car to see Margaret ever so eagerly awaiting their arrival. Alice sighed as she got out of the car to greet her sister. "Hi! How was the drive? Are you all hungry? Where are you staying?" Before giving anyone a chance to answer Maggie grabbed her things and hopped in the car, "Let's go. I don't get much time away from here and want to make the most of it."

Alice thought to herself, "Same old Maggie."

The family headed out to dinner then off to a nearby hotel. Alice was once again dismayed, finding out that she had to share a room with her sister.

"Maggie," Alice inquired, "Do you know anything about that Winter Wonderland festival?"

Her sister replied with an air of boredom in her tone, "Sure, what is it you want to know?"

"Well for one, when is it? And secondly, do you know where it is?"

"Alice, I'm rather surprised that someone like you is even interested. But anyway, they hold it every night throughout winter break. It's in a town about half an hour away."

Alice was getting curiouser and curiouser. "Do you think there is anyway that mom and dad would let me go alone?"

Margaret scoffed at the idea, "There is absolutely no way, but I bet they would allow us to take the car together. You know, for some quality bonding time."

"I hope you aren't serious Maggie."

"Alice, don't you know me at all? I'm not the slightest bit interested in that so-called Wonderland, they do that every year. I would however, love to be able to take the car out for a while. You have your phone right? I'll drop you off and we'll meet up again later." Maggie looked thrilled with herself as she spoke. "Just let me do all the talking."

Alice decided it would be best for her to just wait in their room while her sister spoke to her parents. She lay back on her bed and listened to some music while she waited.

After only a couple of songs the hotel room door burst open and Alice glanced over to see her sister bounding with joy, already going on and on. Alice couldn't hear a word Margaret was saying but she smiled nonetheless. The music cut out just in time for Alice to hear her sister saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up and get ready!"

As Margaret came out of the bathroom Alice was finishing up brushing her long dark blonde hair, she threw on a sweatshirt and the pair headed out the door. On the way there the sisters did not say much to one another, they spoke briefly about where and when they would meet up. Before much more time passed and without a goodbye, Alice got out of the car.

Her eyes beamed with reflections of dancing lights and snow. Alice scanned the sight before her just taking it all in. There were people scattered all about, in pairs and groups, talking amongst themselves while gathered around the different spectacles of lights and characters. Alice began walking towards the displays when she became distracted by the most peculiar looking cat she had ever seen.

'Does that kitty have blue stripes?' She asked herself, beginning to walk after the cat. Alice was paying so much attention to the oddly colored cat that she didn't even notice she had walked off of the festival paths and into a dimly moonlit field. A flicker of light caught her eye before it quickly faded.

"Hmm, where did he go?" She thought aloud, looking all around her but still walking away from the lights.

"Where did who go?" Said a man's voice.

Alice finally looked up, barely in enough time to see the tall man she was bumping into. As she began to fall, he took her hand in his to catch her.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Thank you for…" As Alice looked up into the man's eyes, taking notice they were the absolute brightest green eyes she had ever seen, she became a bit entranced. "…Ummm…a-a cat, I was following a cat." Alice was still a little startled and her nervousness was apparent in her voice. The man smiled at her for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm Tarrant, nice to meet you," he said, shaking the hand that he hadn't yet let go of.

"How rude of me," said Alice, while slowly taking her hand back, "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you too…Tarrant. Pardon me for intruding, but what are you doing all the way out here?"

Before answering, Tarrant put his hand on Alice's shoulder and turned her around to face the festival that was still in full swing. "I enjoy the lights much more when I don't have to hear all of the noisy people, from here it appears they are dancing just for me."

Although the lights did look beautiful from where she was standing, Alice couldn't help but be lost in thought about this man that she just ran into. He is unlike anyone Alice had ever met before, and not just because of his amazingly bright eyes or fiery orange hair. She pondered about the way he looked at her and touched her like he had known her forever. She wondered why she was so instantly comfortable around him when everything she'd ever learned told her to be very cautious around strangers - and she didn't think there were any men stranger than this one.

'Perhaps,' she thought, 'it is because I am such a misfit myself.'

At any rate and for whatever reason, she felt - happy. Alice looked up over her shoulder at Tarrant, who was still staring at the lights. The way the light was shining, she got a good look at his face. Freshly shaven, however not like that of the guys her age. He was older, but not too much, maybe 7, 8 years. Before long he noticed her looking at him so intently that he couldn't help but crack a smile, a smile that was contagious and Alice shyly smiled back.

"Alice, would you like some tea?"

"Tea?" Alice inquired, wondering where they would possibly get tea from.

"Yes, tea. Back at the festival."

"Sure, tea sounds great." She answered him with enthusiasm although it had been many years since she last had a cup of tea.

"Shall we?" said Tarrant, offering his arm.

With a slight pause and a big grin, Alice hooked her arm in his and like young children the two of them skipped through the field and towards the tea stand.

Alice took a seat at a small table in a quiet place not far from "A Spot of Tea" where she waited for her newest, yet dearest, friend Tarrant. Her eyes were practically glued to the odd but charming man, seeing him in full light for the first time. To Alice, his attire was only strange in comparison to the passersby. He wore vibrant yellow plaid pants that showed the shape of his legs, an old looking t-shirt, the words on which Alice couldn't make out because it was mostly covered by a dark blue velvet suit jacket. His outfit was finished off by a pageboy cap, fingerless gloves, and combat boots. She marveled at the sight, thinking that maybe it was more than coincidence that brought them together. Tarrant soon came back with the tea.

"Did you come here alone?" He asked.

"Yes and no, my sister drove me but we decided to part ways until later. How about you?"

"I always come alone," he responded with a smile, "I can tell you aren't from around here, what brings you to such a boring place?"

"Is there a place which isn't boring?" Alice thought aloud, realizing the words came out just a little too late, "I mean…"

Before she was able to continue Tarrant's look had changed from a calm sort of happiness to excited eyes and a mischievous smile. He practically jumped up from his seat, "Would you like to see?" He held out his hand, and Alice quickly took hold of it.

As she again became hypnotized by his gaze, a song she was listening to earlier came into her head, "I love you all, but I've gotta get out and change this scenery. I've got to find what I'm living for…"

"Alice?"

"Sorry, yes, please show me."

Alice was always a curious girl, and perhaps a bit impulsive at times, but to trust this man that she had just met was unlike her. For some reason, it just felt so right. They walked along past the lights and people until they came to a small village display. In front of her Alice saw a few little cabins, model people sledding and decorating model houses and a windmill not unlike those at a mini-golf course.

"We're here," Tarrant said with that same look of excitement.

Alice was a bit confused, "We didn't actually go anywhere."

"Ok, so we're almost there," he said, looking around to be sure nobody was watching him before opening the small door of the windmill, "Ladies first."

'Is he serious,' Alice thought to herself, 'what could be so interesting inside this thing other that how two people could possibly squeeze into it?'

"I'll go first if you'd like," said Tarrant, sensing her hesitation. Never letting go of Alice's hand he began his way through the small doorway.

Alice was conflicted, she felt she would have to be a bit mad to follow him but at the same time she had only just met the one person she has ever felt a connection with and wasn't about to let him leave her life as quickly as he entered it. Just as any other time, Alice turned to her music to help her decide what to do, the words chimed in her ears.

"..Let down your defenses, use no common sense. If you look you will see that this world is…"

With that she closed her eyes and followed Tarrant's lead. Soon she was standing, wondering how that was possible Alice opened her eyes, seeing before her a land that was more bright and colorful than the dancing lights she had just left behind. Frozen in awe, staring at all the marvels. Flowers taller than she was, streams with water that sparkled like they were filled with the stars from the night sky, grass and trees such a green that not even Crayola had a name for.

"Welcome to Wonderland," her companion whispered in her ear.


	2. Love In Bloom

"Won-der-land," Alice repeated, shocked at her surroundings.

Tarrant was pleased with her reaction, "Are you alright Alice?" He asked, letting go of her hand and draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Never better," she said with pauses between her words. She then turned her head to look at Tarrant, who met her gaze, "Tarrant," her words began to sound uneasy, "Did you…put something in my tea?"

He laughed, "Can't believe your eyes, eh?"

"No not really, it feels like this is all…a dream?"

"Alice dear, if you were dreaming then you wouldn't be able to remember how you got here. I feel I have some explaining to do."

His compassion and understanding alone helped her mind be at ease again. Tarrant began leading Alice deeper into Wonderland, watching her as her expressions changed at all the different curiosities they passed. A new voice startled Alice,

"I see you made it back, oooh, and with the girl."

Alice was looking around for the owner of the voice as the cat who started her adventure into Wonderland suddenly appeared before their path.

"That's him!" Alice exclaimed, "That's the cat I was following when I bumped into you!"

Tarrant jokingly reprimanded the cat, "Chess, how dare you be playing tricks on sweet young ladies!"

"You know me, Hatter, I just can't help myself sometimes," the Cheshire Cat said going the same way he came, briefly leaving his grin behind, "Oh, and I brought you something." The cat was then gone and a top hat fell from the tree that the cat had been peering down from moments ago. Tarrant caught the hat, stuffed other cap inside the top hat and adjusted it on his head.

"Ah, much better, that cat is always playing tricks," he continued, "we mustn't stop for too long, it's almost dark."

"Of course," Alice replied, "Where is it we are headed?" As she spoke she wasn't paying much attention, which was quite obvious to Tarrant. Alice looked confused again, but for a different reason than before.

"What's got you bothered, Alice?"

"Hmm? Oh…I have this strange feeling. It isn't bad though, I just can't figure it."

The two walked in silence for a little while, both thinking to themselves. Alice about this man she felt like she'd know for ages, and all these feelings that came rushing through her every time she felt his touch. The Hatter about whether this Alice would stay with him, like so many others with the same spirit would not - or maybe even, what it would be like to live in her world. "Would time still be frozen for me if I leave Wonderland?" he pondered.

"Tarrant?" Alice's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "Is that the same windmill from the other side?"

"Same, no dear, similar for certain."

Not far from the windmill was a cabin, also similar to the miniature version that she had seen earlier.

"This is where I live Alice. Would you think me too forward if I ask you to come in?"

"Of course not," said Alice, surprised that he hadn't already realized that she would follow him anywhere.

Alice made herself comfortable on his couch, admiring the eccentric décor of the house, which seemed to fit the hatter very well. Tarrant headed straight to the kitchen to fix them up some tea. Just a few moments passed before he came back with their cups, filled to the brim of the sweetest tea Alice had ever tasted.

"You must be full of questions. I'm not quite sure where to begin even."

Alice just stared into his eyes for a moment before speaking, "Honestly Tarrant, I prefer to keep a lot of life's mysteries just as that…but you said you live here, what do you do when the festival is over?"

"It's the only time of year that I'm able to crossover into your world. I bide the rest of my time here in Wonderland, making hats and clothing, holding teas…and the like."

"Do you ever think about what it's like to live in the other world?" Alice really was quite interested in what he had to say, and he could see it on her face that she hoped he might be willing to come to her world.

With a slight grin he replied, "Of course I do, often. But I've had no reason to leave. Do you ever think about what it would be like to live in a land such as this?"

"All too often," Alice said with a smile, "But I've had nowhere to go. "

"You have now, Alice." There was a bit of anxiety in his voice for the first time, "You could stay here…with me."

"What a mad idea, a wonderfully mad idea." Alice tried to hide her excitement, but there was nothing that ever sounded so perfect to her ears. "Though Tarrant, if I am to come stay here with you, then you must first come spend tonight in my world. My sister will be arriving soon to pick me up and I don't wish to worry anyone. It will be fine for you to come."

He knew he would do anything for Alice, but the thought terrified him to the very core. "A night away from Wonderland, now that Alice, is mad. I've never been on the other side for more than just a short while."

Alice tried to comfort him, "I promise I will keep you safe there as long as you will do the same for me when we return to Wonderland. I'd love it ever so much if you will come."

The hatter tried to fake a smile that Alice saw right through. Still in doubt he questioned, "How can I, or you, be so sure that it will be alright?"

She quickly closed the space between them on the couch. "Because Tarrant," Alice spoke in a whisper and gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I need you." As the words fell from her mouth into his ear, she softly kissed his barely parted lips just enough to leave them both longing for more. Tracing her fingertips ever so slightly along his strong jaw line and onto his neck, she asked once more, "Will you come stay the night with me?"

Tarrant took a moment to regain his composure. "It would be most ungentlemanly like if I were to refuse such an offer," he said with a beaming grin. 'A night in Otherland, I hope it isn't as frightening as Ive been told.' He pondered the thought before inquiring, "Alice, is there anything I should be forewarned about?"

'Besides my family,' she thought before giving a serious answer, "Well, have you ever ridden in a car?"

"Car?"

Alice couldn't help but giggle, the word sounded so forced and awkward when he spoke it. "It is like a horse pulled carriage, but without the horses, and it moves much faster." She explained.

All worry had left the Hatter's face, replaced by a look of excitement and bliss.

"We must hurry though," he said, "these woods can be quite unkind at night."

Alice nodded and without another word Tarrant gathered a few things and off they went.

'Oh I do hope that cat doesn't see us leaving,' he said inwardly, and before even finishing the thought sure enough the smug smile appeared before them followed by the rest of him as usual.

"And where are you going?" he began, already knowing the answer, "Hatter my dear friend, I hope you aren't leaving to Otherland. You know what the Queen has told us."

"Aye cat, tha's where we be goin', an' I don' care wha' te Queen, or ye, 'ave te say 'bout it! Bugger off!" The words came from the hatter in such a way that Alice has never heard, not from him at least.

Although she was taken back a bit, she thought it best to ignore the situation. After all, she didn't want to be out in these woods any longer than needed. While they had been walking she took notice of how very different Wonderland appeared at night. The sky was a rich purple, and void of any stars, 'That must be because they've fallen into the streams,' the thought amused her. All of the brightly colored foliage she had seen earlier was now a pale gray, the smiling faces of the flowers had looked like they turned to stone, and there was no longer an animal in sight…well except for the Cheshire Cat. Alice's attention was drawn back to Tarrant as she heard him muttering in that same Brogue accent, most words she couldn't make out.

"….Slurking urpal slackush scrum…"

"I think it's best if we keep going." Alice's words were met with no response, she spoke up, "Tarrant?"

"Ah! Yes…I believe you're right, this way dear."

They picked up their pace and soon found themselves at Wonderland's exit.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, sounding a bit concerned.

The hatter smiled at Alice and ran his hand through her long hair, "Can you remind me again why it will be alright?"

With a kind look and a brief pause she placed a hand on the back of his neck, gently kissed him on the cheek, and spoke softly into his ear, "Because I need you, Tarrant."

Turning his head so their eyes met she continued, "And tomorrow night I will be coming back here to stay with you in Wonderland."

His eyes and smile were equally as wide even though he was anticipating more than just a peck on the cheek, he gripped her hand and lead his love back into Otherland.

Author's note - I'm new to the whole world of fanfics, so please be kind with your reviews. I've been so addicted to HatterxAlice fanfic but haven't seen many modern day takes, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Chapter 3 is almost complete :D


	3. A Taste of Madness

Once again in front of the miniature windmill Alice looked at her phone to check the time.

"How curious," she said, "I could have sworn we were in Wonderland for much longer."

"Time, well it isn't quite the same over there as you know it here."

Alice accepted the fact easily and began to think about what they should do while they wait for her sister. It was soon decided that they should get another cup of tea, and a pastry or two.

A bad-mannered Alice began to speak before she finished chewing, "MmMm, this tea is good, but it's nothing in comparison to what you brewed for us."

Tarrant held back a laugh, not needing to be told that there is nobody in this world, or his, that can compare to his tea-making skills. "Why thank you, Alice."

"I'm really rather bored of this festival. Would you mind if we go back to the field where we met? We've got a while left to wait still."

"If that's what you wish Alice, I'm here on your terms, remember?" He replied with a light-hearted grin.

The same way they had left it, Alice and Tarrant skipped off to the field, arm in arm. After finding a nice spot Alice coaxed her beau into laying on the grass with her to gaze up at the stars.

"Were there ever stars in the Wonderland sky?"

Tarrant sighed, "I'm sure you've noticed that it isn't only people in Wonderland that can feel emotions. Like in your world, the skies there have seen many horrible wars. For a long time it wasn't only the nights that were grey and lifeless. Throughout the power struggles the inhabitants have become scared, and remain that way at nights. There are a lot of wretched beings that will roam the nights looking to cause harm to any who cross their path. We don't have a name for them, and we don't know where they dwell during the daylight. The skies over Wonderland had become so sad that the stars fell from the skies during rains."

Alice was at a loss for words. She wondered how such horrible things could have appeared in such an amazing place, but knew it was not the right time to ask. Instead of speaking she laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his beating heart. Hearing that his heart would speed up at every move she made and feeling him wrap his strong arms around her, Alice's mood was lifted. She propped herself up on an elbow to see the face she'd quickly been falling in love with.

"I want to share something with you," she said while pulling out her most prized possession. Giving him one earbud and taking the other for herself, Alice skimmed through her songs to find the one she felt could express was she was too shy to say herself. "Close your eyes and listen."

Alice hit 'play' and watched closely for a reaction that could clue her in on his feelings. A song Alice knew better than any other, and for years had been wishing to be able to **feel**, cut in and out of her thoughts.

'_Waiting for the morning light to sneak up with the sunrise_….'

Almost instantly Alice saw his frown disappear, and decided she would better enjoy the moment resting comfortably on his chest like before rather than watching like an eagle eyeing prey.

'_Dreams of a better life can come true, it's all there in you_….'

As the words careened through them both, Alice felt a warmth inside of her chest despite her body laying on a frozen ground. She wondered if he knew of love, living in a world so different from hers and having experienced so much strife.

'_When I look at you and everything else just cancels out, for a moment there's no doubt….'_

Tarrant moved his hand off of Alice's and placed it around her, on the small of her back, pulling her body in closer to his. His arms wrapped tightly around her, the warmth now extending from her chest throughout her entire body. Alice wished the feeling would last…**forever**.

'_You took me to a place no time can erase. Yesterday I was a loser, today I'm winning. Today you're mine and the world is ours.'_

As the song came to a close Alice gently tugged the earbuds out of their resting places and tucked them away before a less-than-sweet song dare ruin the moment.

She waited patiently in his grasp, now listening to Tarrant's calm breathing and heartbeat. She felt that by now he must be stargazing, while her eyes, still peacefully closed. A whispered voice broke the silence, "Alice."

She knew it was his and for the first time she noticed he had the most adorable lisp when he spoke her name.

Alice took in a deep breath and, still not ready to speak, slowly exhaled while peering up into his emerald eyes.

"This…_is love_?" It was apparent to her that he really wasn't sure what love is. She had already sensed that his constant seeming delight was covering a void, imagining that his life had been quite lonely. Or maybe that's what she _hoped_, because that would mean someone could truly understand _her_. Alice sat up with him so she could see deeper into _those eyes_.

"Is this love, Tarrant?" She paused, "I. Well I've never known love. Not a love that makes me feel the way I do when I'm near you."

His grin now rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.

Alice now sat on the ground facing him, her knees bent over his legs. She lovingly embraced him with her chest pressed flush against his, cheek to cheek. After a moment or two had passed she loosened the embrace bit by bit until her nose grazed the tip of his. Breathing shallow and hearts racing they shared a truly passionate kiss.

Before either of them was ready for it to end, their kiss was interrupted by Alice's phone ringing. Alice wanted to ignore the call so badly, but she knew it was her sister. She let out a heavy sigh just before answering the phone. As she spoke to Margaret, Alice motioned for Tarrant to follow her and they began towards the parking lot.

"Maggie, this is Tarrant. He'll be staying the night with me."

"You mean with _us_," her sister retorted with a smirk before saying, "Hello…Tarrant was it? Oh…Alice, I'm bringing a friend as well." She held up a moderately sized bottled that appear to be liquor, "His name is Jack." The girls shared a giggle and they began the drive back to the hotel.

It was a quiet ride aside from the music playing throughout the car. Alice was snuggled up against Tarrant, who was curiously looking all about the car and out the window. A smile was glued to Alice's face, adoring his inquisitiveness. Before long they pulled up to the hotel.

When they got inside the room the hatter was even more intrigued than he had been in the car.

"I didn't realize," said Alice, "There is no electricity in Wonderland, is there?"

"No what?" He asked, not pausing for an answer, "What is this box for?"

Alice picked up the thin remote control from the night stand and turned on the TV. The volume was up fairly high and it must have startled Tarrant because he instantly jumped back nearly halfway across the room. Alice let out a small laugh as she watched him lose his footing and fall back onto the bed next to her.

"You're quite silly," she said, noticing that they were alone. Fearing her sister might walk in at a bad time Alice sighed at the thought of kissing the man next to her and instead did her best to explain to him what the television was.

It was obvious that he wasn't really understanding and that was ok by her since she didn't understand what made things work in his land either.

"I'm sorry Alice," he began, looking away from the TV. First seeing her odd, striped stockings, then her blue and white petticoat skirt that matched those sweet sky blue eyes so perfectly. 'So much like my Alices' past…sweet, dear Alice…'

His daydreaming was cut short, "For what?" He quickly snapped back to reality with the sound of her voice.

"Mm, Oh, yes…I'm sorry because it's you that deserves my attention."

Her expression became tender, hearing his sincere remorse. "It's ok, I don't need your full attention _all _of the time." As Alice put her hand on his leg and leaned in closer, her sister burst through the door.

"I've got ice and mixers! Who want's a drink?" Margaret smirked for a second before continuing, "Am I interrupting?"

Alice glared at her sister, "No Maggie, we're just talking."

"It's alright hun, we're all adults here." Continuing to receive that eye piercing glare Maggie continued, "Geez Alice, I'm just teasing…"

Shifting her vision back to Tarrant, Alice appeared light-hearted again. Patting him thrice on the leg she said, "Would you mind getting washed up now, rather than later, so I can speak with my sister for a bit?"

A bit confused by her choice of words he answered, "Absolutely…I mean, no…that is to say, I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

As Tarrant left through the only other door in the room, Alice turned to Maggie with a smile that the two hadn't shared in years.

* * *

Note - That's all I've got for now! I'm a little torn about how to begin the next chapter. Deciding between adding a couple of short Tarrant/Alice p.o.v. chapters or just continuing the narrative. It seems so fun to experience our world through the hatter's eyes, as well as giving a little more insight to how their minds work.

Also, I'd like some opinions on whether or not Maggie should be alone in getting a little buzz! :)


	4. Everything's Magic

"Maggie, I've never been so happy in my life!"

"Who _is _that man?" It was obvious to Alice that her sister was completely unsure of what to think. There were so many things written on her face when she spoke; some of which were intrigue and happiness for her sister, but with more than just a hint of fear mixed in.

Alice had the most serious look now, hoping Margaret wouldn't doubt her, "He's my true love. Dare I say…my soul mate."

"Now sis, I know you haven't had the best of luck with boys," Alice rolled her eyes at the thought, "but you _just _met him."

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy. But I feel like I've known him forever…Maggie, I'm leaving tomorrow night to go live with him."

"You WHAT Alice?" Margaret shot up from her seat, "Give me just a moment, would you?"

While Maggie began hastily making herself a mixed drink, Alice lay back on her bed allowing her mind to momentarily wander to her man showering just meters away. A blissful smile covered Alice's face as her cheeks became a deep pink.

"So Alice, you do realize that a honeymoon doesn't last forever right? What are you going to do if you up and leave everything behind then realize that this guy isn't who you thought he was? I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I don't want to see my baby sister get hurt."

"I'm **not **a baby anymore." She remarked, obviously annoyed. "Just forget it Maggie, what you say won't change my mind. I just thought you'd be happy for me." Alice couldn't help but begin to wonder if her sister might be right.

_'I don't really know him that well…and I'll be stuck over there for…a year here, but how many years is that in Wonderland? Whatever. We're…**in love**. Right? He didn't say it, but I know I felt it.'_

Just then the bathroom door creaked open and Tarrant walked into the room, air so thick with tension that it could be cut with a knife.

The corners of Alice's mouth began to turn up as she admired him.

Hair still wet, it was now a deep colored orange, almost red, and the flame like tendrils had now fallen to smooth waves that grazed his shoulders and framed his face. Dressed in a tight, dark, long sleeve undershirt, that gave Alice a good idea of just how strong he was, and loose fitting pajama pants - he looked almost…normal.

As her heart skipped a beat for each step closer he came, the thought still rang through her head, '_Does he love me?'_

With each step closer his stomach grew more knotted, echoing throughout him, '_Will she have me?'_

Alice peered over to her sister, who was kind enough to give them some time alone.

"I'm going for a walk," said Maggie with a half-smile and a new drink, closing the door behind her.

That very instant, Alice took hold of the hatter's rough hands and pulled him down onto the bed with her. They shared a laugh and she began to comb her fingers through his flowing locks.

"Do you love me, Tarrant?" Asked Alice with her head hanging down and her fingertips skimming along the length of his neck. His breaths became slower and deep as goose bumps covered his neck and arms.

He cradled her head in one hand, then with the other he tenderly brushed his thumb across her bottom lip finally letting it rest just outside the corner of her mouth. Fingers gently under her chin, he tipped her head up until their eyes met.

"Wholly and undoubtedly."

Alice instantly began glowing. She felt her heart flutter and all traces of anxiety left her body and mind. Before any words could be said, he engaged her in the most intimate and sensual kiss of her life, and his. They ended their kiss still entwined in one another's arms. Alice craved more, but thought that perhaps her new lover was too much of a gentleman to let his hands wander so soon.

What Alice didn't know was that Tarrant's life really had been a lonely one and he had never been physical with a woman before. She would never guess such a thing based on the way he kissed her, but the love her felt for her was all that lead his actions.

"Would you like a cup of water? I'm sorry to say, we have no tea."

Laying back on the bed bearing a gap-toothed smile Tarrant answered, "No tea? Whatever will I do for a whole evening without a spot of tea? I suppose water will do for now. Thank you milady."

Now Margaret was making her way back into the room, she was clearly intoxicated and hardly made it to her bed before falling over. Alice thought it would be best to call it a night. She placed the water cups on the nightstand, shut off the lights and quickly got changed before climbing into the already warm bed.

"Alice?" He lispingly whispered, "Are you going to sleep now?"

She murmured with a coy smile, "Have you gone mad Tarrant? It's only our first night together, I couldn't sleep now even if I wanted to."

"Would you like to talk? There is still much we have to learn about one another."

"Sure," she answered, then giving him an affectionate peck on the lips. "You start, tell me something I don't know about you."

Alice took his hands and folder her fingers between his, letting them lie on the bed between their hearts. Her legs, unbeknownst to him were mostly bare, only covered by a pair of skimpy shorts, nothing the likes of which the man had ever seen. She rested her knees comfortably between his legs as she waited patiently for a response.

The only light breaking through the two curtains fell upon Tarrant's overly expressive lime eyes. As his brow furrowed, Alice was able to sense the hesitation was more than not knowing what to say.

"Alice…I really am mad…absolutely gallymoggers."

"Everyone is a bit mad at times, it's nothing to fret about."

He paused.

"A smart girl like you must have noticed what I mean…back in Wonderland, talking to Chess…"

"The accent?" Alice was _beginning _to understand, in her school years she had learned a bit about emotional disorders and had known a few people that struggle with them.

"I'm afraid it's more than just that, dear. When I become…upset…it's as if someone else has control over me. My eyes even change color."

"I love you Tarrant...wholly and undoubtedly…nothing can change that."

Her words melted his heart just as a sudden caress was warming his body.

"Can we listen to a bit of music again? I very much enjoy it."

"There's not a lot I'd rather do right now," said an elated Alice.

She turned over to get the iPod out of the nightstand, then made herself comfortable again - now with her back towards the hatter's chest. Their bodies were pressed up against one another and Alice laid her head in the crook of his right arm. Tarrant ran his free hand down the length of her side with the intention of resting it on her outer thigh, once he felt the bare supple skin of her leg on his palm he was overwhelmed with uneasiness and quickly retreated back to her middle.

"Oh! Forgive me Alice! I didn't realize…" His panic-stricken words were interrupted.

The girl choked back a giggle, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable. While placing his hand back on her leg she said in the most reassuring way, "It's okay."

His breathing had become heavy and Alice hastened her search for a good song.

_"And do you ever feel like you're alone?_  
_And do you ever wish you'd be unknown?_  
_I could say that I have...I could say that I have.._  
_And do you ever feel things here aren't right?_  
_And do you ever feel the time slip by?_  
_I can say that I have...And I can say that I have.._

_So hear this please_,  
_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_  
_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_  
_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound_  
_Everything, everything's magic_  
_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight  
Prepare for the best and the fastest ride  
And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine  
Everything, everything's magic_

_And do you ever lay awake at night?  
And do you ever tell yourself don't try?  
Don't try to let yourself down  
Don't try to let yourself down  
And do you ever see yourself in love?  
And do you ever take a chance, my love?  
Because you know that I will...Because you know that I will.._"

Like many other days the serene tune had lulled Alice to sleep.

Laying awake next to her, only good thoughts filled the hatter's head that night.

_'My sweet, beautiful, perfectly imperfect Alice. She can save me from this madness…so long as she never leaves me there alone. And she won't. I know she won't.'_

He kissed her gently on the head and spoke barely aloud, "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

Author's note - I'm trying to remain with the T rating, but I'm rather unclear as to what will actually cross the story over to M. If I change the rating because of the next chapter and you don't think that it was necessary please let me know - or if you'd like to give me a clarification through pm, feel free!

All constructive and kind comment welcome! Thanks for reading :)


	5. A picture is worth

The early morning light barely shone through the window shades as Alice awoke at her usual time. She rubbed her eyes wearily while peering over at the small red numbers next to the bed. '8:15' She saw staring back at her, commenting to herself, "What an awful biological clock I have." Alice momentarily admired the man still peacefully asleep beside her. A half smile spread across her lips while she gazed at him. His hair now again the wild fire that it had been when they met, but now it stuck out in every direction. _'No better time than now.' _Alice took out her camera, snapped a picture of her 'sleeping beauty' and let out a sigh, reaching up to feel her own knotted mess of a head.

Quickly she gathered some things before getting in the shower quietly, hoping not to awaken anybody. Alice hurried her routine in fear of what conversation may take place if her sister and Tarrant were alone. Not because of what he may say, but because Margaret was always quite impudent. A brazen attitude which suddenly reminded her of the fluffy grey and blue cat that Tarrant referred to as 'Chess.'

Wrapped in the inadequately sized hotel towel, Alice left the bathroom for the mirror and sink just outside the door. She was brushing her hair from her head all the way down to the center of her back looking rather discontent with it when a tall silhouette approached her from behind. It seemed as though Alice was lost in thought as she startled when the man took a fistful of her hair and raised it next to her face.

"Alice," he lisped, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, "Your hair needs cutting."

"Oh! T-Tarrant! You scared me," she conveyed with a slight stutter.

She mused the idea for a moment, no longer looking distraught she commented, "I think you're absolutely right."

Alice was no stranger to lobbing off her long locks. She grew her hair and cut it off time and time again, always donating the golden tresses to "Locks of Love." She figured it may be her last chance to do just that, since she was to be leaving this land for another. When she ran her fingers through the length of hair that Tarrant held, his eyes followed her hand and he took notice of her bare shoulders for the first time.

Instantly he became _very _flustered, noticing his hands were beginning to twitch he released his grasp on her hair as his eyes continued down her body. Panic began to set in when he caught a glimpse of the lustrous skin of her thigh, feeling the internal battle he was all too familiar with. _'Naughty, naughty Hatter,'_ he reprimanded himself inwardly, _'How can you be so salacious towards sweet Alice?'_

His other voice retorted, _'Sweet Alice? Harlot Alice you mean.'_

His mind was going back and forth. "Dun ye talk bout her tha way" he muttered in that thick Brogue as she heard once before, no longer able to keep the madness at bay.

Remaining quiet when she saw him distraughtly turn away from her, but seeing his head jolting slightly from left to right and hearing words she couldn't make out again...Alice could no longer hold her tongue. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke gently, "Tarrant?"

"Thank you, I'm fine…" he turned to look at Alice, mustering up all the strength he could to keep his view fixated on her face.

"Are you?"

"Why Alice…why must you always be dressed so…so improper!" The words inadvertently came out much more stern than he intended.

Despite his serious tone, she couldn't hold back a snicker, "I'm sorry?" She said with an inflection before pausing, a little unsure of how to approach the situation. Alice had never thought of herself to dress suggestively and had never been accused of such a thing either. On the other hand, she didn't have the slightest clue what was considered appropriate for women in Wonderland.

She continued with a little more understanding, "I didn't mean to be…sultry…I was hoping to be dressed before anyone was awake. I'm not upset that you saw me this way, I hope that you aren't either." She finished her statement with a cocked brow, thinking to herself,_ 'I couldn't imagine his embarrassment at a beach.'_ Alice smiled sweetly and gave Tarrant and unreciprocated hug before going back into the bathroom to dress herself, _proper_. When she returned, she found Tarrant was curiously pressing random buttons on the TV remote with a tooth bearing grin on his face. Although it was a charming sight, Alice felt she must interrupt before he roused Margaret from her sleep.

"It's your turn to get dressed. There is much I have to do before we leave. I'm going to speak with my parents while you're getting ready. Meet me outside when you're done, please."

Alice was running through her mental to-do list as she gathered the right words to say to her parents.

'_What are you going to tell them Alice?_' She asked herself. Her parents were already accustomed to strange behavior, Alice never was a _normal _girl. They were never the ill-tempered type and tried to support their daughters in any decision they felt would make them happy, the very reason they had driven 20 hours across the country to visit Margaret at her school of choice. Even still, Alice couldn't help but feel her stomach tighten with anxiety as she stood outside their door.

As she raised her fist to knock, the door in front of her opened and a surprised mother stood before her.

"Alice! Good morning, I was just about to come see if you two were up."

"Mom, I want to talk to you about something, while we're still alone. Could you come out here for a minute."

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Sensing Alice's wavering, she assure her, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yea…I know, Mom…ok…you know how we went to that festival last night? Well when I was there, I met this guy…"

A smile crossed her mother's face but it quickly faded, "That's nice Alice, but you know we aren't going to be here for much longer."

"Right, well that's why I wanted to talk to you. I…I'm leaving. That is…I'm going to live with him."

"Wow…Alice." Shaking her head momentarily, her mother continued with a forced smile, "Don't you think you're moving a little fast? You've never lived with a man before hun, it's not as easy as your father and I make it look." The fake smile turned to a real one before she pulled Alice in for a hug. Holding her daughter tight she said to her softly, "You're an adult, I'm not going to tell you what you should do. Just be sure this will make you happy."

"There's one more thing mom, I need to borrow the car…just for a couple of hours."

"Always with the car Alice. I'll make you a deal, you can take the car when I meet this new beau of yours."

"Great!" She exclaimed as Tarrant joined them outside with impeccable timing. "Mom, this is Tarrant. Tarr, this is Helen, my mother."

"Charmed," he said with a tip of his hat, extending his hand to Helen.

Openly approving of her daughter's choice, she flashed Alice a smile, shook his hand and half-jokingly warned, "You better take care of her." Nodding at the pair and letting her gaze linger on the peculiar looking gentleman before her, Helen handed Alice the car keys and went back into her room.

As Alice had said, the pair came back to the hotel within a couple of hours. They had eaten and gotten some things that Alice felt she needed for her upcoming trip. Once back at the hotel, she gave her mother back the keys and Margaret went out with their parents for a while. Once in the room, Alice took out a pair of scissors.

"On with the cutting, shall we?"

Tarrant became a bit dismayed, believing it was his words alone that had influenced this decision. He spoke wearily, "Are ye shur lassie? Yer hayr is very pritty, me luve…Aye was anely pleyen'."

Continuing to prepare her hair for the cutting, Alice answered subjectively, "You know Tarrant, I really adore your dialect, and..."

"Ye do? I 'as trawed to hyde it fer so lang." He interrupted, with a rose color now grazing his cheeks and lavender flecks shining in his eyes. Beginning to remember the horrid events that caused him to try and bury his accent, the hatter lowered his head in sadness. '_Jabbawock…Bryning…Deid._' Trying his best to keep composure, he told her, "…F'rgit it fer now, bonnie."

Alice looked at him tenderly but with confusion and reluctantly obliged. "Will you do me the honors?" She wrapped a couple of elastics around her hair, marking the length she planned to donate and handed Tarrant the scissors. Looking at his hands beginning to tremor, Alice held them gently trying to steady them while assuring him, "You can do this. Once the length is gone I can finish it myself if you wish. It _will _grow back you know."

Time had been against the hatter for so long that he had forgotten how the people of Alice's land were always changing in appearance. He confidently raised the scissors reminding himself, '_Just like a bolt of fabric, ol' boy.'_

Snip, snip, snip.

The scissors shut and Alice's hair splayed about her neck. She was admiring her cute new bob when Tarrant handed her the fallen ponytail of gold locks.

"Would you like to finish the job my dear?" He asked, holding out the shears.

After taking a comb to her damp hair and examining the do, she shook her head, both to shake out her hair and answer him.

"I like it just how it is. Thank you." The style fell at the nape of her neck and angled down towards her face, just a little below the jaw line. "It suits me well, but that's not all." She handed him a small blue jar that read, 'Atomic Turquoise - Semi-permanent hair color.'

"Alice, although I do believe that blue is a lovely color on you…I'm beginning to think you are half-mad yourself."

"All the best people are."

By the time Alice's hair-venture was through, the sun was beginning to set.

"My parents will be giving us a ride tonight. They wish to say goodbye and my father wants to meet you."

The ride there was the longest half hour of Alice's short life. Her parents had many questions for which neither Alice nor Tarrant had answers. Charles, Alice's father, was particularly curious about where Alice was going and what she may be doing. Wonderland was not something they cared to try and explain, and Alice assured them she would keep in touch, which was something she was quite _unsure _of. Eventually they arrived at the festival and said their 'Goodbyes.'

"I'm really nervous about this Tarr. What if I don't get along with your friends, or I can't seem to find my place there."

"I'll let you in on a little secret my dear, the couple of weeks that the door is open to this world will give you months in Wonderland to decide...I really do hope you won't leave though." A sad shade of gray overtook his green eyes as he considered the thought.

Alice would be at ease had she not seen the distressed look on his face.

"I won't leave you. If I'm going to leave Wonderland at all, you can always come back here with me."

"That is sweet Alice, but also dreadful. I do not wish to spend any more time here than I must. "

"I understand, let's not worry about that for now. There is one last thing I want to do before we leave." Alice then took out her camera and asked a couple passing by to take their picture in front of the windmill.

"What was that Alice?"

"My camera? It takes a photo, kind of like a portrait painting, but it is instant. Let me show you."

Click, click, click. Alice snapped a few pictures of them from arm's reach and showed Tarrant the pictures on the display. He could not hide his excitement.

"That is fantabulous Alice! I do adore being able to look at you here in front of me, but being able to see such things as us kissing is quite a wondrous feeling!"

"We'll have plenty of time to take more pictures once we are back at your cabin."

"You're right, let's hurry." Just as before, Tarrant took hold of Alice's hand and led her through the small windmill door.

* * *

_It may take me a little bit longer to get the next chapter done. I'm still a little unsure of what awaits the two in Wonderland._

_Shall they take advantage of some time alone or will the drama begin right away?_

_Please review! Comments I've gotten so far have helped me get the gears cranking a little faster._

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
